just stopping by to say (i love you)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Short drabbles showing 100 ways Tony and Ziva say "I love you" without using the L-word.
1. Chapter 1

I. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

Tony yawned a little as he merged onto the highway. Ziva furrowed her brow as she watched him blink slightly aggressively.

"Tony," she said, turning slightly in her seat. "Are you tired?"

"Nah," he protested, yawning again. He grinned sheepishly, "That probably didn't help my case."

"No, it did not," Ziva smiled. "You have been awake for nearly 48 hours. Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Tony floundered for an answer. It wasn't that long of a drive to the small Pennsylvania cabin they were spending Columbus Day weekend at, but he *was* really tired after working on their latest case.

"Let me drive, Tony," Ziva repeated herself, tone full of warmth.

"Okay," he nodded, pulling the car over onto the shoulder.

They switched places, Ziva stopping Tony at the hood of the car to rest her hand on his chest and lean up to kiss him lightly.

* * *

II. "It reminded me of you."

"What is this?" Ziva asked, stopping at her desk, backpack hanging slack in her hand.

She stared at the object on her desk and then cut her eyes at Tony. He was grinning at her from his own desk.

"It's pendant with a dried cyclamen in it." He said, "It's the -"

"National flower of Israel," Ziva finished for him, dropping her backpack and gently picking up the delicate necklace. Her fingers skimmed over the encased petals. "Tony, it is beautiful."

"It's nothing. I was scrolling on the Internet and, well, reminded me of you," he shrugged nonchalantly. He smiled as she clipped the necklace around her neck and rested her fingers against the pendant.

* * *

III. "No, no, it's my treat."

"One pastrami sandwich with a side of fries," Ziva announced, putting the take-out container in front of Tony. She wrinkled her nose at his choice of lunch.

"Bless you," he grinned, immediately popping open the Styrofoam container and shoving a few fries into his mouth. He let out a contented sigh and Ziva laughed while she put McGee's roast beef sandwich on his desk.

"You should be watching your cholesterol," she said primly, tucking into a chopped salad.

"Cholesterol, schmolesterol," Tony batted his hand in the air. He dug into his pocket with his clean hand for his wallet. "What do I owe you?"

"No, no," Ziva smiled at him. "It is my treat."

"You're an angel, Z," he smiled back.

* * *

IV. "Come here. Let me fix it"

"Arghhh," Tony growled, letting the ends of his untied bow tie flop uselessly against his shirt. "Stupid, useless piece of fabric."

Ziva poked her head around the bathroom door and smirked at her husband. "Have you been overtaken by a bow tie?"

Tony frowned in confusion. "I don't think 'overtaken' is the right word, but I also don't know what word would be right in the context."

Rolling her eyes, Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, "They are not that hard to tie."

"I don't see you wearing one!" Tony protested.

"I am not Tim's Best Man," she replied easily. "I do not have to wear one. Now, come here. Let me fix it."

She wiggled her fingers at him and Tony moved to stand in front of her. With nimble fingers, Ziva tied the fabric in a perfect bow, reaching up to caress Tony's jaw when she was done.

* * *

V. "I'll walk you home"

Ziva looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her eyes locked on Tony's warm green ones.

"Hi," she said, feeling stupid.

"Hi," he squatted down to be at eye level with her. "What happened?"

Ziva dropped her head to her hands. She was so embarrassed. "I was running. The - it - a car backfired. I could not move, I could not breathe."

"It was a panic attack, Ziva," Tony said gently. "You've been through a lot. You've only been home a few weeks."

"Yes!" Ziva growled, "but I am stronger than this. I am stronger than Saleem."

Tony didn't disagree with her. He stood up and held out his hand for hers. She tentatively accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

* * *

VI. "Have a good day at work"

Ziva bounced Tali on her hip and danced around the kitchen. Tony stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face. His girls.

"I have to head out," Tony said, pouting in a way that he hoped made him look pitiable.

Ziva and Tali both turned to look at Tony. Tali lit up at the sight of him and lunged from Ziva's arms, "Abba!"

Tony caught the toddler easily and squeezed her tight. "How about Abba stays home with Tali and Ima?"

"Stay!" Tali shouted, pressing a smacking kiss to Tony's cheek. Ziva rolled her eyes. Tali had Tony eating out of the palm of her pudgy little hand.

"That settles it," Tony said, "I'm staying home."

"No, you are not," Ziva took Tali back into her arms, eliciting twin whines from her daughter and husband.

"You're mean, Ziva," Tony grumbled, grabbing his backpack and keys.

"Have a good day at work," she laughed, waving as he traipsed out to his car.

* * *

VII. "I dreamt about you last night."

"Just give me a damn hint, Ziva," Tony speaks to the air. He closes his eyes and screws up his face, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

He and Tali are in Paris - the same hotel he had stayed in once upon a time with Ziva. He's got a bag of Tali's things that smell suspiciously smoke free considering it was in the farm house when it went up in flames. He's got a picture of them with coordinates written on the back. He's got his memories.

But he's also got a gaping hole in his heart - the same heart that expanded weeks ago to fit the love he has for their daughter.

The same daughter that is curled in a little ball on the bed, sleeping away without a care in the world.

Tony drops his head to his hands and mumbles, "I dreamt about you last night."

* * *

VIII. "Take my seat."

"I am going to kill him," Ziva grumbled, hobbling down the hallway on her crutches. Tony smothered a laugh at her angry expression.

"I hate it when they run," she growled, knocking open the door to the conference room with her crutch. "And now! Now, we have to go to mandatory sensitivity training."

She said 'sensitivity training' with such an aggressive snarl; Tony couldn't contain his bark of laughter anymore.

Ziva shot him a death glare even as the women from HR looked up and asked, "Agent DiNozzo, something funny?"

"Uh, no? No, ma'am, just excited to learn how to be more sensitive," he floundered, scowling at the sound of Ziva's quiet laughter behind him.

"Take a seat, Agent DiNozzo," the older woman sighed tiredly.

He dropped immediately into the seat behind him. Tony could still feel Ziva hovering over him though. He turned around and realized she was still standing.

"There are no more chairs," she whispered in response to his unasked question.

He stood immediately, "Take my seat, Z."

She smiled and sank onto the seat with a grateful little sigh. Tony's gaze softened as he watched Ziva while she watched the presentation.

* * *

IX. "I saved a piece for you."

Ziva heard the laughter first. She hurried up the walk, trying to get inside the house faster. Shifting her tote bag onto her shoulder, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Ima!"

"Auntie Ziva!"

Several tiny hurricanes barreled into her legs.

"Hello, little gremlins," Ziva grinned, dropping her bags to the floor and kneeling down so she could be smothered in hugs by her kids and her nieces and nephews.

"Ima! Abba is building us a pillow fort," Tali shrieked, tugging Victoria's hand and leading the band of tiny hoodlums into the den, presumably where the aforementioned pillow fort existed. Ziva stood and dusted off her knees, smiling even more broadly when Tony emerged from the den.

"Hi," he greeted, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead. "How was work?"

"Exhausting," Ziva leaned into his embrace. "I am glad to be home."

"I'm glad to have you home. The rugrats have been going wild since they found out it was pizza for dinner."

"Pizza?" Ziva peeked up and her stomach grumbled.

"I saved you a piece," Tony replied, grinning toothily.

* * *

X. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Ziva stared mournfully at the half melted scoop of ice cream on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Okay, I'm back, we can -" Tony bounded up the sidewalk, dripping in sweat due to the high heat of the day. He stopped short when he saw Ziva standing still. "What happened?"

She looked up at him, brown eyes wide. Both hands held the underside of her large belly for support. "I dropped my ice cream."

Tony schooled his features into mock-grief. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You are not sorry at all," Ziva snapped at him, grabbing a water bottle out of her purse.

"Of course I am," Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi Tiva fandom! This is a fun little project for me. I found a list on Tumblr of 100 ways to say "I love you" and I thought it would be fun to write little tiny drabbles for Tiva based on each one._

 _I'm posting them in increments of 10 - and it's a low stakes writing thing for me. So I don't know when the next ten will be posted since none of them are written lol._

 _These all take place at different times, in different universes really. Some will follow canon, some won't. The only constant is that Tony and Ziva are together and love each other._

 _I hope you enjoy them! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

XI. You can have half.

Tony, miserable due to the diet his doctor had requested he start to lower his cholesterol, watched in envy as Ziva looked over the dessert menu.

"You know, it's mean to eat something that your dinner companion can't," he said, pouting pathetically.

Ziva laughed at him, not unkindly. "My love, this is no different than when you continued to eat peanut butter sandwiches even though the smell made me nauseous."

Tony winced. He knew that one would come back to bite him in the ass. He continued to pout, "It's still mean."

With a soft, affectionate smile, Ziva said, "You can have half."

* * *

XII. Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

Ziva looked up from her desk and frowned at the white flakes falling outside the window.

"I do not understand why it snows in April," she mumbled grumpily. "In Israel, by now, it is very hot and sunny."

"Welcome to the Beltway, Zee-vah," Tony drawled, raking a hand through his hair. "Winter lasts forever and then summer heat suffocates us all."

"It is stupid," she muttered. Then, standing abruptly, she sighed, "I need lunch. That soup place will be open despite the snow, yes?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, looking at her curiously. He paused for a moment, seemingly debating with himself, before saying, "Hey, take my coat. It's cold out and yours isn't that warm."

Ziva regarded him with a slightly shocked look on her face - this new co-worker who, yes, she teased and flirted with, was being unusually nice.

"Thank you, Tony," the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. She accepted his coat and pulled it on over her own - suddenly she was enveloped in his scent and it shocked her, just how comforting it was.

* * *

XIII. Sorry I'm late.

Tony crouched on the cold ground, his knees aching and his back starting to stiffen. But he didn't want to get up.

His hand brushed over the name carved into the marble headstone.

"I'm terrified, mom," he mumbled. "I think she'll say yes. I hope she'll say yes, but..."

He trailed off.

It was stupid, but he had wanted to introduce Ziva to his mom before asking her to marry him. And she was late.

He wasn't superstitious, but it didn't feel like a good sign.

He didn't hear her footsteps, but he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Tony," she said, voice hushed in respect for their surroundings. He stood slowly, knees cracking.

"Hey, didn't think you were coming," he shrugged nonchalantly, eyes catching on the small, but brightly coloured bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I am sorry that I was late," she replied, blinking up at him. She knew just how important this was to him.

Tony saw something in her eyes and smiled before kissing the top of her head. "So," he said with a smile, showing his teeth, "meet my mom."

* * *

XIV. Can i have this dance?

Ziva watched as John McGee twirled his new bride - her's and Tony's daughter, Nora - around the dance floor. They looked absolutely giddy.

The smile on her face spread wider when John leaned in to whisper something to Nora, causing her younger daughter to throw her head back in laughter. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her husband's in a kiss so sweet Ziva felt like she was intruding.

Across the dance floor, Tony - still handsome even with a head full of grey hair - spun their granddaughter under his arm, Tali and her husband watching with matching smiles on their faces.

"Time flies, huh, Ziva?" Tim sat down in the seat next to her.

"Mmhm," she hummed contentedly. It still stunned her that Tim and Delilah were really part of their family now.

She took her eyes off of the dance floor for a little bit to share a quick conversation with Tim.

A few moments later, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning in her seat, she was greeted by Tony's smiling face.

His hazel eyes twinkled and despite the creases around his eyes and on his forehead, his smile made him look like the young(er) man she had fallen in love with.

"Can I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure, my love," she put her hand in his and let Tony lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

XV. I made your favorite.

Tony let out a short sigh. They were going on day two of Ziva having locked herself in their bedroom.

"Abba?" Tali tottered into the kitchen, Kalev gripped loosely in her hand. "Why Ima sad?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat - it would kill Ziva if she knew that Tali had picked up on her sadness. He knelt down next to their nearly five-year-old and brushed a hand over her head. "Ima's just got a case of the blues, baby. She'll be better soon. Why don't you go draw her a picture?"

"Gonna draw a boat!" Tali giggled and ran off to the living room - boats were her new favorite thing, probably a result of having Gibbs babysit for an afternoon.

Satisfied that Tali was happily distracted, Tony gathered up a tray from the kitchen and nudged their bedroom door open.

"Hey," he said quietly, "you gotta eat, Z."

She made a muffled noise that Tony took to mean "no." He sat on he edge of the bed and set the tray on his lap. "Made your favorite."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "You made my Ima's rugelach?"

Tony's lips curved up in a crooked smile. "I made the Tony DiNozzo version of your ima's rugelach."

"Thank you," she murmured, eyes filling with tears again as she reached out to hold Tony's hand. He gripped it tightly, knowing he was her anchor at this moment.

* * *

XVI. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

The baby's cry started slowly and Ziva held her breath, hoping he would fall back asleep. No such luck.

Ben's cry grew louder until she couldn't ignore it anymore. The subtle shifting on the other side of the bed told her Tony was awake too.

Ziva gently reached out and tapped his lower back. "Tony?"

"Mhm?" he hummed, partially rolling over and craning his neck to look at her.

"I cannot get up again," she felt tears welling in her eyes. "I am so tired and sore."

Tony gave her a soft smile, "I've got this, Z. We'll have a little father-son time."

He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt before heading for the nursery. Ziva sighed in relief and called after him, "Tony, I am sorry to wake you and make you go."

"It's okay," he gave her a little wink, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

* * *

XVII. Watch your step.

DC in the winter was an icy hellhole.

Which was an oxymoron, Tim supposed. But either way, the layer of ice that covered everything made their job so much more difficult. Especially when petty officers were murdered and had their bodies dumped in the forested area of Rock Creek Park.

He clutched the supply bag tightly as he carefully picked his way over frozen branches and piles of icy leaves, trying to ignore the sound of Tony and Ziva bantering behind him.

They had been taking pot shots at each other all day - a consequence of Gibbs having kept them in the office until the early hours of the morning and only allowing a break for a quick shower and change of clothes. Frankly, Tim was tired of the banter. He wished they would just sleep together and be done with it.

Ziva's tone was sharp as she snapped at Tony for grasping at a tree branch for support only for snow and ice to rain down on her head from the movement.

Tim imagined that Tony gave Ziva a glare and waited for the senior agent's return volley.

It didn't come.

Instead, Tony took on a softer tone as he warned Ziva to "watch your step."

Ziva seemed surprised at the change in tone too, since she didn't return with a witty quip and only said, "thank you, Tony," in return.

In fact, their tones were so different than the previous few minutes, Tim felt like he had intruded on something. Shaking his head, he scurried over the ice, ready to join Ducky and Palmer, a partnership that was most definitely _not_ giving each other the bedroom eyes that Tony and Ziva were famous for.

* * *

XVIII. Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

Tony listened as the key scratched in the lock a few times, obviously missing its target more than once. He laughed a little to himself, imagining what Ziva must look like on the other side of the door.

Eventually, she managed to get the door pushed open and stumbled inside. Her hair was in knotty curls and she definitely had a glassy look in her eyes.

"Hey there, sweetcheeks," Tony grinned at her.

"I am not drunk," she said, pointing accusingly at him. Her bag fell from her shoulder to the floor with a thud.

"Never said you were," Tony laughed. Girls' night with Breena and Delilah usually took a turn for the inebriated. The Uber drivers of D.C. must live for the third Friday of every month for how much the trio used the app.

Ziva blinked slowly at him and swayed a little. Tony jumped up and grabbed her around the waist.

"I am only topsy," she slurred, much to Tony's amusement.

"Alright, ninja lady," he ushered her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Getting a large class and filling it to the top with water, he placed it in front of her and said, "Here you go, my little lush. Drink this. You'll feel better."

Ziva downed the water in three gulps and looked up at her husband with warm brown eyes. "I love you too," she sighed.

* * *

XIV. Can i hold your hand?

Tony had been understandably distant and prickly in the week since Senior had died. Ziva and the kids had been on eggshells around him - he was surly and prone to snapping.

Ziva didn't blame him. Whatever Tony's relationship with his father in the past, they had grown closer since the first unexpected visit to D.C. and Tony's grief was normal. She wished he wasn't taking it out on her and Tali and Ben, but now was not the time to chastise him.

Instead, Ziva made the funeral plans and kept the kids busy and made sure Tony ate.

He had shied away from her concern - rolling his eyes while she "mothered" him and sleeping on the couch in the den. She knew it was so he could cry and break down without her or the kids seeing and hearing - in Tony's mind that was a sign of weakness. But it still hurt when he pulled away from her.

Now, they were the only ones left in the cemetery. Tim and Delilah had taken Tali and Ben back home for them, knowing Tony might need a breather before the reception.

Ziva sat next to her husband on the bench next to Senior's grave. He was a zombie, staring at the mound of dirt and chewing on his lip.

She signed softly. "Tony, can I hold your hand?"

Wordlessly, he flipped his hand so it was resting palm-up on his knee. She grabbed it, interlacing their fingers. She stroked her thumb over the side of his hand and Tony leaned his cheek on her shoulder and began to cry.

* * *

XX. You can borrow mine.

"Arghhh!" Ziva growled, smacking the side of her computer with an open palm.

Tony watched her with his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. Ziva was definitely scary at times. And this was one of those times.

"You okay there, Ziva?" he tentatively called across the bullpen.

"No, I am not okay," she snapped, looking up at him and softening a little bit at the shocked look on Tony's face. "Sorry," she sighed. "My bank set a fraud alert on my credit card. I am trying to buy a ticket to visit my Aunt Nettie. But," she growled at the computer again, "they will not unfreeze my account."

"Oh," Tony replied easily, "Is that all? You can borrow mine."

Ziva looked at him with a gimlet eye. "What is the latch?"

"It's catch," Tony corrected, "and there isn't one. I'm being a friend."

"Oh," Ziva said, deflating a little in her chair. "Well, thank you then."

"My pleasure," he said, retrieving the card and tossing it across the bullpen. She plucked it from the air easily. "I get to make points without spending anything!"

Ziva rolled her eyes affectionately and ordered her ticket.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy 5 year anniversary of Cote not resigning her contract! The anniversary was definitely the reason I kicked into gear and finished this next batch of 10._

 _Same deal - different universes, canon, non-canon. The only criteria is that Tony and Ziva are always in love._

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
